thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Ryan Adams
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Ryan Laura Adams Gender: Female Age: 15 Godly Parent Choice 1: Prometheus Godly Parent Choice 2: Apollo Godly Parent Choice 3: Vulcan Cohort Choice 1: Second Cohart Cohort Choice 2: Third Cohart Faceclaim: None ---- Appearance: She used to have dark red/brown hair and hazel eyes, but after her blessing/curse, her hair became a starge white/black and her eyes became purple. she also have many tattoos she hides with long clothing. Personality: Ryan is a very kind, shy girl. Very closed to almost everyone.She is friendly enough, but she hates when people come up to her. . Sometimes, she would rather be away from everyone. She hates loud noises and lots of people. Ryan is introverted greatly, perfering a group of one or two people with her at once. She avoids small areas and spaces. She loves animals, She is very shy around strangers and basically everyone. very soft-spoken and nervous. History: Ryan's mother was a moive star. Amara Adams. She was big, famous, everyone wanted her in their moives. She caught the attention of Prometheus. One drunken night later, Ryan was concived. One she was born, Ryan was tossed into the care of nannies. Her mother had no time for a child. She needed to focus on her job. The only time Ryan ever spent time with her mother was when her image was bad, and she was ushered on in front of the cameras, playing a loving daughter who was lucky to have such a wonderful mother. Whe she was 11, she was kidnapped for ransom. Her mother made a huge deal out of it, and so did everyone else. Before anything could happen, however, Promethus intervined. He wasn't happy his daughter was kidnapped, as he favored her and gave her a "blessing" to help her escape. It was more of a curse, however. The details were this: Ryan would be connected with the Eternal Flame, (the flame that her father brought to the humans. he charmed it so it would burn forever). It would give her the power, briefly, to escape. She did so and was picked up by the cops and returned to her mother. However, there was a side effect, If Ryan wasn't disconnected with the Flame, it would be forever trapped inside her body until she died. Prometheus hadn't know this, and the flame was implanted into her body, morphing with her DNA to turn her hair white and grey, and her eyes to violet, and she got a lot paler. Now, he was stuck. He could get the flame back by killing his daughter, but he didn't want to kill his child. The gods voted and said she could live (by a 7 to 5 vote), but she would need to stay at camp at all times. So with a little divine influence, her mother was killed by OD'ing on drugs, and her spirit was sent to be reborn instead of for punishment. (she was a terrible person). Now alone, Ryan was sent to live with her aunt, a kinder verison of her mother. She dreamed of the Wolf House, and begged her aunt to help her get there. She trained there and her aunt had thought that she was now in boarding school. (Thanks to the Mist) she trained until she was 15 and then made her way to camp, which brings us to today. Note:Aside from her hair and eye color, Ryan has gained no powers with the flame inside of her. All she's doing is protecting it. Weapons: Har war fans. Thay are made of sliver and gold on the tips and edges. ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :'A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend (Too late! Red you little turd) :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Okay, I'll just add a link to my page. rlb190 there. Dumb signature. Category:Claiming Category:Claimed